1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to identification tags. More particularly, the invention relates to identification tags that can be securely mounted on or connected to a pan or tray to provide information about items on the pan or tray.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many businesses, including restaurants, hospitals, hotels, and schools, have large kitchens where varieties of foods are cooked or otherwise prepared. Before and after preparation, many of the foods are placed in storage units, such as refrigerators or food warmers. While stored, the foods are commonly placed on flat pans or trays, which, in turn, are placed in the storage units. The storage units commonly have multiple slots, shelves, or racks in which multiple trays can be placed. The slots, shelves, or racks can thus increase the organization and storage capacity of the storage units.
In an effort to maximize the storage capacity of the food storage units without increasing the overall size of the storage units, the slots, shelves, or racks within the storage units are commonly placed relatively close to one another. In addition to increasing the storage capacity of the storage unit, placing the slots, shelves, or racks relatively close together may also reduce the likelihood of other foods being spilled on or otherwise being undesirably mixed with the food on each tray. Specifically, when the trays are stacked relatively closely together within the storage unit, there is less open space between the shelves and trays through which other foods can undesirably enter. While stacking the trays relatively close together within a storage unit provides some benefits as described above, closely stacking trays also leads to some difficulties and inconveniences.
As is well known, care must be exercised when storing food to avoid contamination, spoilage, and the growth of pathogens that cause foodborne illnesses. To avoid these problems, many state and local governments have provided detailed instructions and regulations relating to the proper storage of food. Some of these instructions include, for example, storing food in clean, dry places to prevent contamination from splash, dust, or other contaminates. Additionally, food should not be stored near the floor, chemicals, or cleaning products. Some regulations even require that foods be stored in specific orders relative to one another. For example, raw meat, poultry, fish, and eggs should be stored below prepared or ready to eat foods. Similarly, raw foods, including unwashed fruits and vegetables, should be kept away from ready to eat foods. Furthermore, some regulations require that foods be rotated periodically.
When numerous trays are stacked within the close slots of a storage unit, such as a refrigerator, it can be difficult to see what type of food is on each tray. For example, the relatively close positioning of the shelves and trays can block out light, thus making it difficult to see between the shelves and trays to identify what food is on each tray. Thus, in order to identify what type of food is on a specific tray, it may be necessary to at least partially withdraw the tray from the storage unit so that the food on the tray can be seen. Therefore, when retrieving a specific type of food from the storage unit, it may be necessary to withdraw multiple trays from the slots before the tray with the desired food is found. Likewise, when placing a tray of food into the storage unit, it may also be necessary to withdraw multiple trays to ascertain what type of food is on each tray so as to ensure that the new tray of food is properly placed within the storage unit relative to the other foods in the storage unit.
Furthermore, common food storage systems do not have a convenient system for keeping track of other types of information relating to food stored within the food storage system. For example, there is not a convenient way to label or otherwise associate information relating to the stored food, such as when the food needs to be rotated, at what temperature it should be stored or cooked, and the like. Thus, a user of a common food storage system must try to remember all the information relating to the stored food, maintain a log of what food is stored on each tray in addition to all the pertinent information relating to that food, or periodically check each tray to identify its contents and refer to other reference material for the appropriate information relating to that food.
What is needed, therefore, is a food storage labeling system that enables food to be properly stored while reducing or eliminating the drawbacks of common food storage systems.